CR043: Popular Pupitar
(known as Returning Pupitar in Chuang Yi version) is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 13. Synopsis Silver meets up with Lance, demanding answers to seek Masked Man's true motive. Lance touches Sneasel and searches through Silver's past, finding an answer. Chapter Plot Silver meets Lance and gives Tyranitar back, finding himself unworthy of it. Lance accepts, even if he planned to give Tyranitar away to Silver one day. Suddenly, Sneasel is around Lance's neck, intimidating him. Silver replies he has been Lance's servant for six months to know his enemy, so demands of Lance to know why the Masked Man is operating around Johto. Lance recognizes Silver's look, the same look he had when Lance met him. Lance was wandering around the Battle Tower, which was still in construction. He felt someone was watching him and Silver's Murkrow passed by, so Lance sent Dragonair, but it was too dark to attack. Silver appeared, his Murkrow using Pursuit to track Lance. Lance touched Murkrow and sensed Silver was tracking him, for Lance tried to capture the Legendary Bird Pokémon and was involved in the incident nine years ago. Lance also sensed Murkrow was with Silver for a very long time. Silver saw for himself Lance had a tremendous power to sense Pokémon's feelings. Lance still congratulated Silver for finding him, for nobody knew where he went. Still, he lets him know he is not involved in the incident nine years ago. Lance told him he wanted to use Lugia to create a Pokémon Utopia, but failed. Silver recognized truth in Lance's words and went away. Still, before he left, Lance told him he shouldn't hide affections for Pokémon, else he won't be strong enough as the Masked Man. Back in present, Silver knows even if he did not care for Lance's missions to make Lance stronger, he did reach the Masked Man and clashed with him. Silver promises the next time he meets the Masked Man, he will finish him and win. Lance agrees to speak with Silver, but wants to know some things first. He touches Sneasel and senses it was with Silver since he was a kid and was friends with a young girl and her Jigglypuff. He trained with the girl and four other people, two men and two women. However, Silver does not know of the other four, since they were forced to wear masks. Silver confirms the girl was Green, as he trained to exchange Pokémon and she had to train them to evolve. Lance sees through Sneasel Silver and Green escaped, though Green did steal something as well. Silver remembers Green did steal two wings. Lance realizes the reason why the Masked Man wants to control Ho-Oh and Lugia and tells Silver the Masked Man seeks to bind and control time to his will. Meanwhile, Yellow wakes up, remembering the battle with Lugia. She comes out and sees Pokémon couples. She hears some people bickering and turns around, seeing an old man and woman, along with Pika and Chuchu. Debuts Character *Will (flashback) *Karen (flashback) Pokémon Lance's Tyranitar Move Pursuit (flashback) Item *Rainbow Wing (flashback) *Silver Wing (flashback) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 13 chapters